


The Power of CLiT

by punky_96



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-04
Updated: 2009-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Re-post from LJ.  XV told me that several fics did not make the move when I transferred to AO3.  So here I am sneaking them in to the back of old file drawers so that they don't take up real estate on the current DWP tag.Summary:  Emily has to explain the Power of CLiT to Andy.CLT was CAPSLOCKY!TUESDAY on the YSOSRSMIRANDA LJ.  One fine Tuesday, Melanacious made a comment about the Power of CLiT and we were off and running from there with comments and such.  YSOSRS really just defies explanation, so yeah.
Kudos: 4





	The Power of CLiT

**Title:** The Power of CLiT

 **Author:** punky_96

 **Pairing:** Emily, Andy, Mirandy

 **Rating:** PG-13?

 **Summary:** Emily has to explain the power of CLiT to Andy.

 **Word Count** :952

 **Disclaimer:** at my LJ/DW page

A/N:Last CLT Melanacious made a comment about the Power of CLiT and this was born…

**_The Power of CLiT_ **

Emily’s eyes rolled up in their sockets in a visible manifestation of her utter disbelief in her fellow assistant.“Now, Andrea.I simply cannot—”Emily shuddered as she thought of what she was going to explain.Andy raised her eyebrows at the orgasmic tone coloring Emily’s voice.“I cannot tell you the ultra power of CLiT Day.”Emily smoothed down her clothes as if she had just been thoroughly fucked by the air conditioning breeze in the outer office.Andy tried to hide her smirk.“Well.”Emily returned to her snooty mode.“You’ll find out for yourself soon enough.”Andy took the key from the outstretched hand and decided it was time to raid the lingerie collection in the closet.She began to wonder if this was in fact the reason that girls would kill for this job.She stifled an inner snort of laughter—none of this is about fashion at all!

*** The Next Day ***

Emily arrived at work at her usual early hour in order to set things up, make phone calls and generally take care of loose ends so that the day could start out well enough.Hit the ground running and all of that.She was astonished when she exited the elevator to a well-lit corridor instead of the usual half lighting of the automated system.She charged forward, suddenly concerned that she had missed an early meeting or forgot about daylight savings time or some such mishap.A snafu, a state of general chaos, a fired person being dragged out in tears, or even a crime scene were all dire emergencies that Emily mentally prepared for as she nearly sprinted the fifty steps it took to reach the outer office area where her desk and Andy’s were outside the dragon’s lair.

She was not prepared to see Miranda in shades of red, pink, and cream with a slightly distracted air to her as she scanned the contents of her desk moving things into various piles.Emily stopped short on the toes of her Jimmy Choos with her momentum nearly taking her into a face plant on the floor.Falling forward onto a suddenly outstretched leg, Emily tottered within hearing range of Miranda’s office only to be that much more shocked to hear what sounded like humming.Not only that it sounded like humming, but Emily’s brain supplied words that went with the humming, until her brain melted down and her body went into an auto-self destruct sequence.

_“I feel pretty,_   
_Oh, so pretty,_   
_I feel pretty and witty and bright!_   
_And I pity_   
_Any girl who isn't me tonight”_

Her left eye began to twitch and her Runway sized sense of self-preservation kicked in as she backed away from the doorway.She went to sit primly at her desk seeing as she could not go about her usual routine as Miranda was in her own office for a change, and because she was too unsettled by the combination of what she had seen and heard.Letting her heart settle back into its place in her chest, Emily watched the minutes click by.As Miranda moved around in her office, Emily would catch snatches of the humming and become unhinged over and over again.Someone needed to explain what had happened to Miranda, and it wasn’t going to be Miranda.Besides, Emily heard herself commanding, 'You never ask Miranda anything.'Suddenly it dawned on her that Andy had taken over the responsibility of CLiT Day.Anger, jealousy, and plain out bitchiness kicked in then and she decided that Andy would be the one to explain.

_“I feel charming,_   
_Oh, so charming_   
_It's alarming how charming I feel!_   
_And so pretty_   
_That I hardly can believe I'm real.”_

By the time Andy was due to arrive Emily was seething and ready to greet her.As Andy happily tromped into the office area, Emily grabbed her elbow and pulled her into the kitchenette.“What did you do?!”Emily demanded.Andy must have done SOMETHING.Miranda was at work early and she was humming, ‘I feel pretty.’Emily had a serious case of the colliewobbles and she knew it was ALLLLL Andy Sachs’ fault—one way or the other.

“Nothing. I.What?!”Andy was confused.It had been a while since Emily had irrationally accosted her upon walking in the door in the morning.“Why so serious, Emily?”

Emily sputtered and stammered but no words came out.She was like a pressure cooker letting off little spurts of steam but not actually letting out the pressure.Andy tried not to giggle as she looked her colleague up and down from Jimmy Choo’s to her crown of red hair.“You know you were right, Em.”Andy pointed good naturedly at her uptight co-worker.“A million girls would kill for this job.”

That was the straw that broke the camel’s back, or at least it was the final verb stab that Emily needed to break her stuttering loop of stammer.“My god!”Emily’s body shivered as her mind continued to jump to conclusions.“You crawled into bed with her, didn’t you?”Emily was beside herself.Apparently Andy did understand the power of CLiT Day.She understood so much more than Emily had counted on.Emily tried not to VOMIT or HYPERVENTILATE because she couldn’t decide on one and she certainly did not want to choke on HYPERVOMIT.“She told you…”Emily trailed off in shock as she heard Miranda’s humming getting closer.Her body visibly shook.Emily covered her lips with trembling fingertips and whispered the rest.“A bed time story.”

Andy winked at her and side stepped around.“Sure did.”She chuckled back to Emily.“Mirandaaaaaa.”She playfully called out.

Thud.

“Miranda.Emily is down.”

—Fin


End file.
